


Normal

by ghastly_bespoke (ghostlyrick)



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, its probably a bit ooc but i try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyrick/pseuds/ghastly_bespoke
Summary: Ghastly and Skulduggery share an evening together.- Short fluff set somewhere near the first few books.





	Normal

Ghastly smiled, relaxing into his chair. They were alone on the roof, the Dublin air cool against his face. Lights stretched out like stars beneath them against the dark night, the whole city twinkling in the distance. Skulduggery snapped his fingers and lanterns all around them flickered and flared into life. He kept the flame in his hand and lit the candle between them. Ghastly laughed. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard Ghastly laugh. It was such a beautiful laugh. If Skulduggery could smile wider than he always was, he would.

The two men rarely talked when they were alone together, they didn’t have to, they understood eachother perfectly by just a tilt of a head, the raise of an eyebrow; but it was more than that, it was fear too. The more they talked, the more it was real. The more it was dangerous. The more somebody could overhear. The most chance there was that Ghastly would become a target. So Skulduggery said nothing as he poured them both a glass of vintage red, and Ghastly stared out at the city lights.

Skulduggery raised his glass and Ghastlys smile was sad when he looked back, he raised his own and they touched with a gentle _clink_. Ghastly took a sip and Skulduggery put his glass under the table and poured his wine out.

“Ah, delicious.”

Ghastly rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have to do that every time, Skulduggery.”

“I do, It’s funny.”

Ghastly thought for a moment, then conceded and sipped again. They fell back into silence, that sad smile playing on Ghastlys face, and Skulduggery knew what it meant. He reached his ungloved hand over the table and Ghastly took it, intertwining his fingers with Skulduggery‘s.

“I love you.” Skulduggery said suddenly. Ghastly’s head snapped up, almost spitting the wine he was drinking.

“What?”

Skulduggery laughed, “I love you, Ghastly,” he gave his hand a squeeze across the table, and quietly added, “I’m afraid one day it’ll be too late to say it.”

Ghastly looked at him for a moment, eyes narrowed, trying to figure out if this was the setup to a joke, but when he realised he was serious his expression softened.

“Love you too, Skul”

They sat there for a while longer, enjoying the quiet. They talked a little about nothing in particular while Ghastly sipped his wine, poured another glass, and drank until the bottle was empty, hands still interlocked like it was the most normal date in the world. Like they hadn’t just nearly died, like they hadn’t just saved the world, and like that wasn’t a common occurrence. Oh, and like Skulduggery wasn’t a dead man come to life.

As the night dragged on the chill started to catch up with them, and when Ghastly finished his drink he leapt up with a new-found energy, tugging Skulduggery by the hand down the steps to the shop. He grinned. Halfway down the stairwell, Skulduggery pushed him up against the wall, hands going to his hips, and Ghastly leaned in to kiss him, holding onto his tie. Skulduggery tilted his head in a smirk and Ghastly kissed him again, deeply. His fingers trailed along Ghastly's sides, across his chest, down his back. They pulled away after an eternity and smiled at eachother, then ran the rest of the way, giggling like schoolgirls, taking the steps two at a time.

As soon as his foot touched the carpet, Ghastly went straight for the liquor cabinet, pouring himself a crystal glass of bourbon. Skulduggery came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Ghastly’s waist, kissing along his jawline and down his neck. Ghastly turned, Skulduggery still holding on, and held his drink up to the other man. Skulduggery breathed in the sweet hot smell of the alcohol and smiled. Ghastly downed it in one and Skulduggery laughed.

“Steady on,” he said, as Ghastly poured another.

“We saved the world Skulduggery, I think I deserve a little drink.”

Skulduggery breathed in that smell again, kissing Ghastly to taste it on his lips. Ghastly drank the second glass just as quickly, and Skulduggery pulled him close as he swayed. Ghastly laughed again, a laugh lighter than air, and crossed the room to the record player, flicking the volume knob up as fast Irish folk started to play. Skulduggery looked at him, tilted his head, his proverbial eyebrows arched. Then he smiled across the room, bowed and reached out a slender hand.

“May I have this dance?”

Ghastly rolled his eyes, but took his outstretched hand, moving Skulduggery to the music. Ghastly was graceful and poised; always precise even to the fast playing of violins and fiddles, and Skulduggery was light and easy to move. He spun and twirled Skulduggery around him, slipped off his jacket and caught it in the air, setting it down before catching Skulduggery’s waist and spinning back close to him, nimble and light on the dusty carpet that was now his dancefloor. It was all Skulduggery could do to not to step on his feet. Ghastly only smiled when he did, and when the record drew to a close he took both of Skulduggery’s hands in his, pulling him close, eyes big and wide and sparkling. He looked so young then. Skulduggery raised his skeletal hand and traced the ridges on his face, then let his hands wonder. He looked the same as the day they’d met, right here in this moment, he looked happy and free and light as a bird. Skulduggery looked away, suddenly ashamed.

“What’s wrong?” Ghastly asked, turning his face gently back to him. Skulduggery looked right into those beautiful eyes and saw his reflection staring back at him.

“I’m a skeleton.” Skulduggery said simply. He opened his mouth to continue, but Ghastly stopped him.

“Skulduggery,” he said, trying to find the right words. He took a moment then shook his head. “Skulduggery,” he started again, “We’ve had this conversation before,” he paused, looking back at the other man. The dead man. “Skulduggery, I … fell for you during the war, you know that. You were brave, witty, intelligent, and strong as anything. I admired you as a person, as a soldier, as a friend, _and_ as a skeleton. You’re still smart, strong, brave- all those things. And you’re practically the only man who can make me laugh.”

Skulduggery pressed his forehead to Ghastly’s quietly. Ghastly spoke again, his voice soft.

“What you look like doesn’t matter. Not in the slightest. I think the world of you Skulduggery. Everyone does.”

The two held eachother, and they rested there for a moment.

“Oh good, it worked,” Skulduggery murmured, breaking the silence, “I just wanted you to say nice things about me.”

Ghastly smirked.

“Did I mention how annoying you are?”

“On a daily basis.”

Ghastly held skulduggery’s face in his hands, and Skulduggery couldn’t resist ruining the moment once again.

“It must be really _cool_ having a skeleton boyfriend,”

Ghastly rolled his eyes again and Skulduggery squealed as he hoisted him up over his shoulder and carried him across the room, ignoring his protests. He switched the record over to something softer, still holding a squirming Skulduggery with one arm, and didn't put him down again until he reached the bedroom, no matter how much Skulduggery wanted him to. He found it all quite amusing.

“That,” Skulduggery said, as he was plonked unceremoniously down on the bed, “Was quite undignified.”

Ghastly just chuckled and sat down beside him, taking off his shoes.

“Don't ever do that again.”

Skulduggery was still muttering and Ghastly half listened. His mind was elsewhere, business- and the last few days of fighting to save the world- was worrying at his mind, but Skulduggery’s voice was smooth and comforting, like a blanket across his thoughts.

“-and you’re not even listening are you?”

“Hm?”

Skulduggery tilted his head in a pout, and swung his legs off the bed to stand, dipping into the ensuite to get ready for bed. Honestly Ghastly was a little drunk, so he got changed quickly into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt advertising a company he’d never heard of, and climbed into bed. Skulduggery emerged from the bathroom, drying off his face with Ghastly’s towel. It was all so… domestic. He was wearing a pair of blue striped pyjama trousers, and he saw Ghastly staring.

“What?” He said, “Is it my abs?” Ghastly smiled and shook his head, gesturing for him to come over. He did as he was told, and Ghastly snaked an arm behind his ribcage, kissing up each rib like he was climbing a ladder. He stopped abruptly when he reached the top.

“You know I really don’t mind right?” Skulduggery looked at him curiously, hand on his shoulder.

“That you’re... A skeleton. I really don’t, Skul. I was literally cursed to be ugly… I never thought I’d find anyone-“ Skulduggery cut him off by leaning in for a kiss.

“I’ve always said whoever cursed you did a terrible job,” he said when he pulled away, and he shrugged on a matching top to the striped trousers, slipping into bed next to Ghastly as he buttoned it up. “You’re the most good-looking guy I know.”

Ghastly let himself relax, arm around Skulduggery’s shoulder.

“… Still, I’m sorry I’m not more… Comfortable.” Skulduggery finished eventually. He felt Ghastly nestle into the crook of his shoulder and draped an arm over his back, holding him close.

“Nonsense, you’re like…. a pillow. A really bony pillow. Besides, my clothes do all the work. You’re practically cuddly.”

“I am many things, Ghastly Bespoke, but I am _not_ cuddly.”

They were safe. Just for a little while they were safe and warm, and everything was so normal. It almost made him laugh. They held eachother in silence for a long while, both too scared of letting the moment go. It had been a long time since they were both able to relax, even longer since they'd been able to be together like this. They shared gentle kisses and quiet smiles under covers, and Skulduggery traced shapes on Ghastly’s skin as he drifted in and out of a doze- sad smile gone completely, replaced by a dazzlingly happy one that warmed Skulduggery more than any flame he could ever summon.

He felt Ghastly’s breathing slow and steady out, and settled into his arms. He glanced down at his peaceful face and let out a sigh he’d been holding for an eternity, then he waved his hand, and all the lights in the room went out.


End file.
